Murder in Pari
by StayInAweNow
Summary: Gibb's Team are called to Paris on a case of a muder of an US marshell..But is it all it seems.
1. Another day at the office

Ziva smiled as she walked hand in hand down the street with her new boyfriend Anthony. He was gorgeous…Tall…slim…blonde and well muscled. Ziva felt she had hit the Jackpot. Anthony was a distant relative of McGee's and she had met him at Abby and McGee wedding. They had been sat on the same table and even next too each other. Anthony called it fate.

She was worried about the whole relationship thing at first because she still had a secret love for Tony but after he had formed a relationship with Agent Lee, she had decided it was time to move on. She couldn't watch him ruin his life because she didn't trust Agent Lee.

"Ziva"

"Yes Tony" she said mistakenly…she knew that he hated his name been shortened to that but she couldn't help it…once she began thinking of Tony she just couldn't stop

"Don't call me Tony! Ziva you know I don't like it" he snapped

She pulled a face…unwilling to apologize for her mistake.

"Would you" he began "like to go to Paris next week"

Ziva's stomach sank as she tried to pull of a smirk. He didn't care that she was been stubborn in not apologizing for her mistake…if it was Tony then she would be having a petty argument with him right now which they both secretly enjoyed.

"I cant I don't have a holiday again till near Christmas" she said trying to excuse herself. Sometimes the benefits of having a rich business man boyfriend were not always beneficial.

"Sure you can…McGee and Abby would be back then and I'm sure if I had a word with Agent Gibbs he would be willing to spare you"

"Anthony! I can't" but he wasn't listing… he was going on and on about what a great time they would have.

Miraculously her pager went off and she immediately went to retrieve it.

"Anthony I have to go…I'm needed at the office now"

"Okay Babe" he said leaning down for a kiss.

She kissed him lightly…the one perk about Anthony was that he was an excellent kisser. She ran off to her car and turned the engine on immediately before Anthony could think off something to keep her there. She turned on her cell and then paged Gibbs informing him that she was on her way. She started driving and switched on her radio. Her thoughts turned back to Tony, the sad thing was that if he said 'Ziva I want you' then she'd run quite gleefully.

'O I hate how much I love you boy... I can't stand how much I need you' blasted out the radio. "Damn Right" Ziva grumbled moodily.

Meanwhile at the office Gibbs walked in.

"Ziva's on her way… I want you ready Tony"

"Right O boss" he said while packing his things away.

He saw a picture of him and Ziva and he smiled. He loved the relationship between him and Ziva…there was a chemistry there in which he had never had experienced before. Not even with his current girlfriend. Agent Lee…that how he liked to call her…it turned him on because the woman was a beast in bed…proberly the best he had ever had but it was only a secret mission from Gibbs. Tony was known as a ladies man and that's why Gibbs had choose him to form a relationship with Agent Lee because he suspected she was as innocent as she deemed herself too be and she knew how she used men but she would have great difficulty using Tony. No one else knew about Toney's mission. It was his and Gibbs secret

"I'm here" Ziva said rushing in.

"And where have you been" Tony questioned.

"With Anthony" she said seeing if he would show any signs of jealously.

He didn't say anything.

"Where's Gibbs"

"I'm here…pack your things…we are all going to Paris"

Ziva Frowned. It seemed like she was destined to get to Paris today.

"What for... How long..?" questioned Tony

"An US Marshall has been killed and there is also some extra information which I will tell you on the way…and I expect for at least two weeks. This is going too be a big case…McGee will be joining us next week."

Tony and Ziva looked dumbfounded at each other.

"Hurry up...the plane leaves in an hour"

"An hour" Tony and Ziva stated

"Yes so get a move on…now!"


	2. Hotel Service

Ziva, Tony and Gibbs looked out of their car window and they were driven through the streets of Paris

Ziva, Tony and Gibbs looked out of their car window and they were driven through the streets of Paris.

Gibbs had informed them the case in which they will be working on was one of a murder of US Marshall Fiona Smith who had been previously under investigation for been a spy for the Russian government and extracting dangerous information from the CIA's computer system…she was also under suspicion for stealing files from McGee's system.

The arrived at the hotel at noon and by then they were all exhausted so Gibbs had permitted them a few hours of rest before meeting in the hotel lobby at three pm sharp. Gibbs had already headed too his suit by the time Ziva and Tony had finished bringing in there bags and they went to go book into their rooms.

"Bonjour" The male receptionist stated

"Bonjour…J' m appelle Ziva"

"et Tony"

Ziva looked at him and smiled.

"American?" questioned the receptionist with a smile on his face.

"Oui…"

"American" Tony nodded

"Ahh what are you names please"

"Ziva….David"

"Ahh what a beautiful name…"

Tony Scowled "Tony DiNozzo"

The receptionist smiled and started typing on his computer.

"Ooh la" he said… it appears you and Miss Ziva will be sharing a suit in room 900"

Ziva and Toney's jaw dropped.

Ziva began screaming in French to the receptionist…French was one of the several languages she spoke fluently.

"I am sorry Miss Ziva but there's nothing I can do the hotel is booked up…we only could just fit you in on such short notice."

"Its fine…ill take the keys please and could you send someone up with our bags" Tony said

"Yes Sir"

Ziva stomped of too the elevator... and pressed the button to go up to their room.

"Hold it" Tony said running after her.

She smiled and waved… "I'll see you like and hour" she said waving goodbye to him while the elevator started closing.

Tony smiled and waved the keys.

She scowled and opened the elevator door.

"That's a good Miss Ziva" he said laughing.

She gave him a dirty looked and ignored him while the elevator started going up.

"Hey" he whispered to her

She looked at him

"Why did the condom fly across the room?"

She shrugged her shoulders

"Because it was pissed off" he laughed

It was going to be a long couple of weeks.


End file.
